


Game of Friends

by Leen_Innie



Series: Friends with benefits [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clingy minho, Cute, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oblivious Jisung, THEYRE SO CUTE, minsung - Freeform, soft, the calm before the storm, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_Innie/pseuds/Leen_Innie
Summary: "Cause I need this more than a one night standNeed that honey Won't you hold my handTimes like this think of true romanceBut he not ready for that,"





	Game of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Well Hi! I am the author of Mirror For Myself, My Baby, Slow Dancing, and Friends With Benefits. This is my new, personal, ao3 account. The previous account 'HyunJeong' where this fic was originally published, was owned by an ex friend and myself. We got into an argument and the account was taken down apparently, but I didn't have enough time to take my works down. I am working with Ao3 to take them down from where they're at so I can republish here with full liberty. Anyway, I will put everything back up and hopefully get in contact with my ex friend and figure out a solution this.

Jisung and Minho. Minho and Jisung. Band mates, friends, best friends, lovers? Perhaps they were many things. In each other's eyes, they were whatever one of them needed, whether that came in the form of a friend or a lover.

Things began after debut. It didn't take long for Minho and Felix to get accustomed again with Stray Kids’ dynamic, feeling at home once again. The relationship between the members had never strained, awkwardness disappearing after a few conversations and tears between their leader. Everything they had gone through had only made their bond stronger and unbreakable.

The first time it happened was after Stray Kids had their first stage at a weekly show. They've all been very nervous, it would be the first time they'd show the public what they had brought to the table. All the members had been scattered around the waiting room, trying to calm themselves. You'd think after performing for their boss, to decide if they would debut or not, stage panic would fade.

The members had been trying to calm their maknae that was curled up in a corner, the fear very clear on his face. Jisung had coddled the maknae, making jokes and playing around with him. The tension in his shoulder had lessened, but not enough to return the smile on the maknae’s face.

Despite all of that, once Hyunjin had approached the child, Jisung and the rest of his members knew Jeongin was going to be okay. It seemed Minho also needed comfort as he approached Jisung, gently pulling the younger to him and hugging him.

Things took a different turn after the show had finished, excitement pumping in their veins as they entered their dorm. They had showcased what they had to the world, after years of working their minds off. The night could've lasted forever as they sat around the dorm, discussing how it had felt and what they had loved. Seungmin had broken the emotional conversation once Felix had teared up, declaring he was done being emotional for the day and heading to bed.

The others had soon followed except Jisung who was still lying on the couch, euphoria still in his head. He still couldn't believe that his dream had come true, the exhaustion he had felt disappearing the more he thought about it. People out there really enjoyed his music, what he and the others brought to the world. It all still felt so unreal. Jisung was so consumed in his thoughts, not realizing someone had joined him on the couch once again.

He had been lying on the couch, eyes closed and a soft smile playing on his lips. His eyes snapped open as someone pinched his leg, glaring at the attacker,”Don't fall asleep on the couch again dumb dumb.” Minho smiled teasingly at the younger, as Jisung let himself relax once again.

“Does it feel real to you?” The silence they had been sitting in peacefully was broken by Minho's soft voice. Jisung spoke up, eyes opening and staring at the ceiling,”No and I don't think it ever will. We're living in a dream,” Jisung laughed to himself yet stopped noticing Minho's silence. He sat up, eyes widening once he saw the tears of his hyung.

Jisung moved closer to Minho, grabbing his hand tightly and making Minho face him forcefully,”Hey hey, what's wrong hyung? What happened?” Minho shook his head, smiling fondly,”These are tears of joy, of happiness Jisungie. This is me realizing I made it, I made it with my friends and with you.”

Minho had a watery smile as he scanned Jisung's face and watched as his expression shifted to one of relief,”You scared me hyung.” Jisung shook his head, flopping down on Minho's lap, turning to look up at his hyung.

They scanned each other in silence, smiles overtaking their features as they traced every single thing with their eyes. On cue, Minho took his hand as Jisung shifted up, connecting their lips in a small peck. Minho smiled at the action, stealing another one before Jisung moved away, their hands intertwined.

As they stood up, ready to go to bed, no words were further exchanged. Their eyes being enough to express how they felt at that moment. Later on, no one would know why Jisung's bed was extra warm and Minho's had been cold the whole night, remaining untouched.

*****

One of the many advantages that came with having someone be there to tend to your every need was the fact that they were always there. This remained true to the relationship of sorts Minho and Jisung had, as they worked together and spent almost every hour of the day with each other.

Stray Kids were to record for ISAC that day and having come late from practice the night previously and waking up so early, had lead to Minho not being in the best of moods. Everyone in their team was able to tell when to back off and when it was okay for them to act normal. Even Jisung knew to keep his distance.

The day had started simple enough, they changed into their gear for ISAC, heading to the field where they were to sit around all day to record. Chan had been excited to see some of his friends and everyone else had been excited to just sit around meeting new people. Mostly everyone.

Minho dragged himself to join his team, plopping down next to Jeongin and pulling the maknae in a hug. The youngest new better so he let himself fall limp and enjoy his hyung's cuddles. Their fans seemed to like this as they cooed at the scene, neither of the members choosing to pay much attention as they looked around.

The boredom settled quickly between everyone, as they switched positions and chose to walk around. Minho refused to move from his spot on the ground, having let go of Jeongin a while ago. As he spotted most of his members mingling with The Boyz, he realized why he felt so bored.

Minho saw Jisung playing around with Felix and Eric, eyes narrowing in bothersome. He hadn't had his baby squirrel hanging off him like he usually did. While he did realize it was his fault since he hadn't been or looked so friendly, he felt offended at the lack of attention he had received from the youngest. Minho felt conflicted.

He was too comfortable to stand up, but he really wanted to go get Jisung. Making up his mind quickly, he rose to his feet and began walking to where Jisung was. Minho heard some fans yell out his name and chose to smile at them quickly before staring straight ahead again.

Felix had been listening to a story Eric from The Boyz, his good friend, had been telling him and Jisung. His short attention span was redirected to something else as he heard screaming from some fans, smiling softly as he listened, but his eyes widened when he saw Minho approaching them. He quickly slapped Jisung's hand, interrupting Eric in the process,”You might want to run, Minho hyung is coming here and he seems angry at you.”

Jisung looked up, making eye contact with Minho and seeing him smirk. He stood up quickly, starting to fast pace walk to where Chan was standing. All he heard were his fans shouting his name before he felt himself being lifted off the ground and suddenly he was upside down, hanging from Minho's shoulder,”Hyung what the hell!”

Minho laughed,”You'll see in a minute little squirrel, let's get out of prying eyes first,” Minho had seen Jisung try to escape him so his soft approach was thrown out the window, choosing to carry Jisung instead so he wouldn't escape. Minho carried Jisung back into the arena, heading to the bathrooms.

“Hyung where are we going?” Jisung had stopped trying to fight, instead resigning himself to whatever was coming and letting himself hang from Minho's shoulder,”You know Channie and Woojin hyung will scold us for this later right?” Jisung just wanted to make sure Minho had some of his sanity left in him.

“I know little squirrel, that would be a problem if I actually cared,” Minho sing songed, hiding how scared he was at the realization,”Besides, I'm doing this for a good cause.” Minho smiled silently to himself. A good cause that benefited him and only him.

Minho opened the door of the bathroom, smiling in triumph as it was unoccupied. Jisung shivered as he was put down on the floor again and Minho locked the door,”What is it you need hyung and why are we in a bathroom?” Jisung stared weirdly at Minho, a small smile on his lips.

Minho turned back, a pout taking over his features,”You've been ignoring me the whole day,” To say Jisung was surprised was an understatement, he was in disbelief as he spoke,”I'm sorry? I didn't realize hyung.”

“No you're not, you have noticed too because I caught you staring at me,” Minho realized his voice sounded whiny and he cringed at himself, but this was the only way to get Jisung's attention. Jisung frowned at how genuinely upset his hyung sounded,”I really am hyunggie, why don't you believe me?”

There it is, what Minho was looking for,”Prove it then Jisunggie,” He smiled mischievously at Jisung. The youngest realized what his hyung was implying and rolled his eyes,”Fine hyunggie, if that makes the baby happy.” Jisung approached Minho, trapping him between the door and himself as their lips connected.

The kiss was the calm before the storm as Minho became impatient at how slowly they were kissing. Minho pulled away, turning Jisung around so he was pinned against the door and connecting their lips in a more desperate kiss, a kiss of a man that had been starved of his sweet honey. Their lips moved against each other desperately, hands tangling in each their hair.

Jisung pulled away first, the need to breathe being strong and Minho turned his attention to peppering kisses and bites along Jisung's neck as their hearts returned to normal pace. They disentangle themselves from each other, Minho smiling playfully,”I feel better now, thank you Jisunggie.” Jisung rolled his eyes.

“Sure you do hyung, come on now, Chan hyung must be looking for us,” Jisung was going to open the door before Minho pressed a quick kiss against Jisung's puffy red lips,”You look cute like that,” Minho took Jisung's hand as they walked out of the bathroom together.

Jisung scoffed,”I always look cute. That make out session didn't rejuvenate me hyung,” Minho smiled as he felt them going back to normal. They let go of each other's hands before exiting the arena, Jisung being carried in piggyback instead. They felt calmer, the tension from earlier disappearing as they joined their members again. This relationship type friendship really did have its benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> My original note: This series is two parts so I wouldn't call it a series lol. I've had this idea planted in my head for ages, but I haven't been able to deliver it properly. I admit that I could've written the first part better sigh. The second part, which I consider "the storm" and this being "the calm", will be posted tomorrow in my timezone. This part also has a 'shoutout' to my previous story called 'My Baby' so one could say they're linked up❣


End file.
